


Tell Me To Stop

by vangoghsyellowchair



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Camp Wolfe - Freeform, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghsyellowchair/pseuds/vangoghsyellowchair
Summary: Bernie and Serena decide to talk about their first kiss, a short fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where to go with this one, or if to even carry it on, but I needed to get this idea out of my head.

Serena had done a near amazing job at avoiding Bernie all day on the ward, it wasn’t that she wanted not to speak to her, but their recent kiss on the theatre floor had her at a loss for words, and she didn’t quite know what to make of their current situation. 

Emphasis on the near amazing job, as she sauntered off down the hall at the end of her shift she opened the office door to get her bag and coat, only to find Bernie sitting at the desk clicking furiously on the keyboard. 

“Er, hi” Serena stammered, not looking the other woman in the eye. 

“Hi” Bernie’s eyes bored into Serena, forcing her to make eye contact. “I think we need to talk” she continued. 

Oh god, the conversation she had been avoiding all day, ‘the talk’. Serena thought. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Bernie, who stared up at her expectantly. Serena simply nodded.

“Not here, please” Bernie said, looking around the ward, “Albies?”

“Okay” Serena started, “I just need to call Jason and let him know where I am”. And with that she grabbed her phone from her bag, sent a text, and swung her bag over her shoulder, “shall we?” she said as she walked hastily out of the office and off down the ward. Leaving Bernie rushing after her. 

Once in Albies they grabbed a seat in the corner, away from all the hustle and bustle, got two glasses of wine and sat opposite each other, both of them twisting their wine glasses in their hands. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Serena pretended to be nonchalant. 

“Is that a joke?” Bernie half teased, she looked up at Serena who, apparently was refusing to make eye contact with her, so she reached out her hand, and brushed their fingers together, gaining a small gasp from Serena, as the electricity surged through her veins.

God what is she doing to me, pull yourself together Campbell, you’re like a teenager again. 

“I… I don’t know what to do Bernie” she started, “how can this all happen so fast?” one minute we are kissing and the next I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t function normally, every time we are together I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest, every time you touch me I get sparks coursing through my veins” she managed to spurt out. 

Bernie took the opportunity to take Serena’s hand in her own, squeezing lightly, looking up at the other woman, finally making eye contact, as she opened her mouth to speak, Serena pulled her hand from her grasp, stood up hastily and strode out of the pub. 

Bernie sat, wondering what she had done, was she moving too fast? Was Serena confused? All she knew was that she needed to be with Serena, as her friend if nothing else, she couldn’t loose her. So she started after her, grabbing both of their bags and headed outside, it was dark now, and there was nobody outside besides a few teenagers who sauntered off to the bus stop down the street.

She looked around, desperately trying to spot Serena, until she saw her, leant against the wall around the side of the building, her head lolled back against the bricks. 

“Serena” Bernie started towards her, grasping her forearm softly. 

“I.. I’m sorry Bernie, I don’t know what came over me, I…” 

“It’s okay” Bernie cut her off. “It’s okay Serena, I know this is hard for you, for me too” Bernie squeezed her arm supportingly.

“So what do we do?” Serena asked, looking up at her, she seemed almost childlike now. 

Bernie looked at her for a moment, her eyes flickering between her eyes and her mouth, deja vu or what she thought, as Serena stared up at her, the both of them gravitating towards each other. 

“Tell me to stop” Bernie’s voice was quiet now, barely audible. 

She leant in to Serena and pushed her back to the wall, their mouths met in a searing kiss, all of their emotions pouring into each other, everything they had felt over the past weeks coming undone in this one kiss.


End file.
